


Holo Clip

by Kazooku



Series: Miiko Dayo stuff [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I explain the AU in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazooku/pseuds/Kazooku
Summary: !!Read the notes please!!!This takes place outside of Anistar City gym when the player and everyone else get the holo clip from Lysandre declaring the end of the world. One of the players in this case being a teen named Miiko who doesn't have the most ideal reaction.!!Once again please read notes before reading! They are important!!
Relationships: Nymphia | Sylveon & Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Miiko Dayo stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163411





	Holo Clip

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quick notes:
> 
> \- One of the protags is Miiko.  
> \- This is an AU between me and a few friends so there's like 7 protsgs. Though in this writing they're not really mentioned, they're there but not much attention is drawn to them.  
> \- The OG rivals still exists + Serena and Calem  
> \- Their not mentioned but hfhgdkkgskgsskg they exist  
> \- Game that this takes place in is X.  
> \- Miiko uses they/them + she/her so I switch it up while writing!!  
> \- Though not brought up this takes place in X

Miiko walked out of Anistar City's gym. Their 7th badge, she was proud of herself. They hung their head high as she went to rejoin the group. They challenged the gym last for once because she wanted to train Ameno, her Absol, more so everyone was waiting for them.

"Hey!! I did it-"

Before they could even finish, her holo caster rang, weird. Even weirder, everyone's rang. 

Miiko picked up right away not even thinking twice. It was Lysandre, huh. Not that they minded, he was one of the few adults who passed her vibe check as they called it. He was a funky man.

"Pokemon Trainers. I come to you by the holo caster to make an important announcement. Listen Well."

Weird start. Mass message, huh? Omniscience, they didn't like the feel of it. It sounded, uncomfortable, in their own words.

"Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn't in our group and return the world to it's beautiful, natural state."

What. The. Fuck.

"Unproductive fools are consuming our future… If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end."

Yep, they weren't hearing things. That's definitely a Lysandre thing to say. To be honest they should've been more suspicious of him. But if she was being honest they were always more suspicious about the possible romantic tension between Professor Sycamore and Lysandre more than being suspicious of what came out of Lysandre's ass mouth. 

"I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the state clean. I'm sorry to those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all."

The call ended. Lysandre disappeared. Tears flew from their eyes. They could hear someone shout their name but it sounded muffled. Muffled by rage, confusion, betrayal, and maybe sadness. Everything was unbearable.

"What the fuck!"

They snapped. They couldn't look at everyone else. She never swore all that much or if they did it was always lighthearted and playful. Now it was just rage.

"One fucking time I put my trust in some adult and Arceusdamnit this shit happens!"

It was a known fact that they had a distaste for adults. There wasn't any trauma behind it, that they remembered, she just found them too restricting but mostly untrustworthy.

There were screams telling them to calm down mixed with other's personal distress. They wanted to block it all out, so she stormed off to the Pokemon Center. Even if they couldn't care for themselves, they at least cared for their Pokemon. Her team didn't look very pretty good with most of their team knocked out. They barely won, turns out Ameno still needed more training and everyone else as well. They didn't hold the type advantage this time nor did they hold a disadvantage so it was an even playing field.

They were starting to calm down and thanked the nurse for healing her Pokemon. Now healed, Kyu, their Slyveon, left his premier ball and wrapped his feelers around their arm. 

"Heh, thanks."

They chuckled a bit with a smile. Her Slyveon's face was as emotionless as usual. Kyu was strange and most found his lack of emotion compared to most Slyveon unnerving, but Miiko found him neat. 

Miiko walked over to the box with Kyu by their side. They took Calico, her Fletchinder, out of the box. She was their only Pokemon that was taught fly. They assumed that Lysandre's coward ass would be hiding in his fucking Cafe. Kyu tightened his grasp on them to bring them back from their rage.

"Sorry, but back in please, we're going to fly."

Kyu understood and returned to the premier ball that Miiko held out. Miiko then began walking out of the center and met up with their group that thankfully hasn't left yet.

"So we got the same idea?"

By the look they were given it was clear everyone either discussed it without them or understood.

"To Lumiose it is."

They said with a sigh while letting Calico out of her pokeball and calling on her to use fly. The bird Pokemon grabbed onto their hands and took them through the hand.

Lysandre better watch his ass because he has a whole group of teenagers ready to take him and his pathetic dreams down.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJpEogIMJRp/?igshid=jtgn767xhefw
> 
> Hggkdkgszgkzkfjfa probably should've put this at the top but Miiko ref!!
> 
> This is actually pretty old. I wrote it January 7th originally but edited today. I'm pretty sure I wrote it exactly right after I got to this point. Even knowing it would happen I still felt pretty similar to Miiko in this moment.
> 
> I do have some other Miiko writings but I need to ask before posting because the other finished one references all the 6 other trainers.
> 
> Also fun note, the reference to Perfectworldshipping was just because I was only finding Perfectworldshipping fics when I went into the XY tag so I've almost been converted to the ship so made a reference to it.


End file.
